Last Rose of Summer
by GothzGirl
Summary: As it seems beautiful and peaceful for the town, Cavaldi stays behind to watch over Marbaden for its safety. Until a new arrival suddenly arrives to stay as Cavaldi becomes suspicious of the new girl until he finds new and wonderful. Friendship and Love.
1. Chapter 1

It comes to the day when Marbaden as at peace at last when the Grimm brothers defeated the queen who longed to feed the youth of the missing girls. Everything seemed so peaceful and so sudden. For the Brothers it seemed they went off to their next adventures somewhere around the world. However, Cavaldi stayed behind just in case something else might happen. But was he enjoying it? It seemed lonely not to follow the Brothers anymore. Everything just seemed so empty and dark for the poor Italian man. He sighed and stood his post by the entrance.

"Ach ... if only-a life were-a sweet as the blooming rose of-a garden." He looked down as the wind blew through his face.

One of the drunken villagers snickered and giggled as he approached to the sad man.

"Why so down lad?? Be happy! The village is safe and sound! You should be celebrating!!" The villager slurred giving him a bottle of wine and left to join the party.

He scoffed and dropped the bottle, letting it spill over the grass, turning it bright red. He sighed again but deep and more depressing than the last. He felt as if a happy village isn't enough for him. A few friends yes but its not enough. What was he missing? He clenched his heart and felt that he had a cold beating.

"Bah!! When will this-a life get to me soon?! What am i-a missing? If only those brothers were-a still here. Nothing but filthy-a fairy tales swim through my mind." He snorted in deep irritation, thinking hard.

He remembered seeing Will and Jakob fall a deep affection for Angelika and will do anything to get a sweet kiss from her lips. Wait? Was that all he's been worried about? Love?

"Bah! Nothing from-a fairy tales." He grunted, placing his hand on his chin supporting his head.

Although the kiss did work bringing back Angelika. He must have wanted it for so long ever since he lost track.... as usual. But did he really need a girl by his side? To love him and care for him? To tell him every day that she loves him? His mind is within doubt that no girl will ever love a fool like him. He continued to stand still by the entrance, having a small tear going down his face.

~*~*~

The air has gotten much colder and windier than it was before. Cavaldi was standing the same post as he was, wearing the same police hat as he did when he met the Grimm brothers. Ignoring the cold, he sighed and saw the breath that escaped.

A small sound of galloping echoed throughout the forest. He squinted and saw a figure on a pure white horse. He got out his sword and came up to the horse.

"Hey! How-a do you-a think you are eh?! Show-a yourself you demon before I spear your heart!!" He yelled grabbing the black cloak from the mysterious figure.

A girl with dark golden hair looked at the soldier with a desperation on her face. Cavaldi took a couple of steps back to see the figure was a woman, a beautiful woman indeed. Her light green eyes were glistening against the pale moon light. He's never seen such a beautiful creature. Not a witch or demon.

She sways back and forth, almost to the point of falling off her horse.

"P—please kind sir …. Do you have some place where I can rest for the night?" She said softly but raspy at the same time.

He raised his eyebrow but nodded carefully. He couldn't say no to a lady. He took the reins of the horse and took her to an empty cottage that was newly refurbished ever since the village was in peace.

"Well uh this isn't-a much but uh … it should-a do for a nice-a lady." He laughed nervously as he saw her almost falling off the horse.

He gasped and caught her in his arms right before her head would touch the ground.

"Oh … uh …. You-a must've came a long-a way," He opened the door with his foot and placed her gently on the bed. "You shall-a rest here until you are-a well." Cavaldi smiled and left her alone to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The young lady started to stir as the people came out to do their daily duties. Some of the children became curious of what was in the cottage containing the young girl. She started to sit up feeling rather warm then she was. She coughed a few times and felt her head, a slight fever but nothing major.

"Mmm … where am I? How did I get here?" She mumbled under her groans.

Cavaldi knocked on the door, which made the girl jump, and cleared his throat.

"Miss. Are you-a decent?" He said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Y—yes … you may come in whoever is speaking." She softly spoke as she placed her arms around her knees.

He came in having his hat in his hands, tightly grasping it. He looked into the creamy green eyes of the girl and saw they were still glistening like last night. His heart pounded and came up to her.

"Y-your-a face looks flushed ma'am," He placed his hand to her forehead. "Are you-a not feeling good? Are you-a running a fever?"

The girl gave out a small giggle and shook her head.

"Oh no dear sir, I am perfectly fine. I must have gotten this while riding all night. I am truly in your dept for taking me here."

Cavaldi chuckled and took her hand ever so gently within his hand.

"Allow-a me to introduce myself. I am-a the great Cavaldi," He smiled and kissed her hand softly. "At-a your service."

She smiled and gave out a small blush, but it faded quickly as she started getting up more. Cavaldi was expecting to get her name back but he tried to mind his own business. He stepped outside to let her change and took a little stroll around the village.

"Who is that lady?" Sasha came up, having her eyebrow raised up.

Cavaldi gave out an awkward shrug and smiled crookedly.

"Uhm …. I don't-a know. She just suddenly came-a up out of-a nowhere."

Sasha gave a little tilt of the head and shrugged. She ran off, leaving Cavaldi thinking. He scratched his chin giving out a small groan. She dresses like a princess and speaks like one. Maybe she's a lost heir from a far away kingdom. Or it could be she's just a typical peasant trying to fit in with royalty. Never the less, he has to find out who she is and where did she come from. Getting close to the door, he listened very quickly.

"This may be the place I can hide for a while …. Until I have to move on." The girl sighed and slipped on some clothes the villagers laid for her.

Move on? What did she meant by moving on? His eyes grew wide as he heard her steps getting closer and closer until …

"Ahh!!" Cavaldi yelled out as he fell inside and landed …. Onto of her

He felt his face turning red from the blood rush and was frozen. He stared into her eyes and couldn't believe how beautiful they were. Her hair shining from the sun's gentle rays. He placed his hand on her cheek and felt how warm it was. She could do nothing but stare into his eyes as he did.

"………….. Uhm ….. I ……. Uh …….!" He shook his head and got up as quick as a flash. "I-i-i-I am-a so s-sorry miss. Eheh … c-clumsy of me"

He chuckled nervously and helped her back up. Feeling his heart is still racing, he took a couple of steady breaths to make himself look "calm". The girl hid her blushing face and smiled to try to forget what happened.

"So um Mr. Cavaldi, can you please show me around? I would love to meet everybody." She smiled gently as she took his arm. "Shall we?"

They both looked back and saw Sasha and the other girls giggling and making kissy noises. Cavaldi turned red again and came up to the girls.

"Back in my-a home town, we do-a certain-a punishment to little brats like you. So stuff your-a little faces before I stuff it for-a you! Get!" He snorted as he watched the little girls giggling and shrieking.

"Little banshees …. Ugh when will I learn to put up with-a them?" Cavaldi sighed as he felt a tight feeling on his arm.

"Ah … children will be children," The girl said having a small smile on her face.

"Uh …. Ah yes. Children will be-a children. Now come, there are-a a lot to see." He stood firm and tall as he escorted her around town.

Cavaldi began showing her around the entire village. To the farms, the blacksmiths, bakeries, and even to Angelika's place. For some odd reason, he keeps on staring at her as they walk along the road. He would even bump into crates or signs. But hearing her giggle was like hearing an angel sing. Never the less he wasn't a single moment he didn't like. Not a witch nor a banshee, but an angel.

"Please do pay attention dear sir," She said cleaning a small cut on his forehead. "Don't want to get anymore cuts lad."

He nodded and laughed.

"And now-a you shall see one of the most-a courageous hunter you will ever know. Presenting, Angelika!" He bowed as he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them walked in and there was no answer. Everything was just so silent and steady. The young girl stayed by Cavaldi just in case there were any surprises at all. The house had the smell of rotten carcass including wood burning in the fireplace. The wood was still fresh so Angelika might be still around. His eyes picked up a slight movement in the other room. Slowly and carefully, he opened the door.

Angelika turned her head as she guts a rabbit. She gives off a small smile and continues.

"So what have I done this time Cavaldi?" She rolled her eyes as she ripped the fur off the carcass.

The girl was close to gagging and looked very pale. She turned around as if she didn't see anything. Angelika turned around again and saw her, laughing softly.

"So I see you must be new here. I am Angelika," She let out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

The young girl took her hand hesitantly and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you miss." The girl smiled back, looking at the wall decorations.

Angelika smiled a little, expecting her name but she shrugged it off. Usually new comers would blather away about the places they've been or why they came to Marbaden. It just seems so odd to see a new arrival so quiet and cautious. Angelika pulled Cavaldi to another room and whispered.

"Do you know where she came from?" She said looking back at the girl who is observing the house.

"I uh … don't-a know. She showed up out-a nowhere and was terribly ill. She is-a better then before but I still worry." Cavaldi said as he looked back at the girl.

Angelika eyes widened and then gave out a grin.

"Oh I see. You CARE for her don't you? Heh." She laughed silently.

Cavaldi blushed red and crossed his arms. Of course every man would do the same for a poor sick lady. Wouldn't they?

"I-a do NOT! I'm ….. uh ….. just uh …. Making-a sure she gets better. And when that happens, I'll make-a her go back to where she-a came from." He gave out a snort of irritation and went to the girl. "Come one, there are-a many places to-a go."

"But maybe she can stay for the festival? Everyone will be there and I think it would be good for her to meet them." Angelika butted in.

"Festivals? Oh how I love festivals! I would be honored to come." The girl giggled and smiled happily.

Cavaldi sighed deeply trying to hold in the migraine of the reminders of the last festivals. The insanity of dealing with drunks throwing up all over the place, fights here and there, and the shenanigans that always happens afterwards. The poor man couldn't even remember getting enough sleep that day after dealing with it. Plus he couldn't imagine the girl being pushed around or tossed to the ground.

"Okay okay that is all." He sighed and finally took her to the rest of the town.

~*~*~*

"Heehee I never had so much fun in all of my life. Thank you Mr. Cavaldi ….." The girl smiled and hugged him around his neck.

Cavaldi smiled a little and couldn't help but to hug her back. There was no fussing or complaining from her at all. He's never seen a woman get excited over everything before. Normally it would be an everyday thing just to see the same expression everybody has. Not too excited but yet tranquil.

"Eh … it was-a my pleasure to tour a beautiful such as yourself." He chuckled giving her a kiss on the hand.

She blushed and gave out a small giggle.

"Can we go to the festival? I haven't been to one since I was a little lassie." She looked at him like how a dog begs for food.

An eyebrow rose up on his face. Did she just saw Lassie? Was she Irish or Scottish? Either way he knows he's getting closer to where she came from. But first she has to get her name out of her mouth. As they say curiosity killed the cat but he was concerned as well. A runaway trying to fit in with the village and she won't even give out her own name. Strange girl she is.

"Well I-a suppose. But I am taking-a position as your life guard." Cavaldi rose his nose up, trying to embody bravery.

"Well … you don't have to. I don't want to become a burden." The girl looked down with a sad expression.

He sighed a little and placed his finger on her chin, gently rising her head to meet eye to eye. He couldn't believe as her eyes began to glisten again like the last time. Beautiful creamy green eyes illuminating from the moon. He began to look down at her sweet soft lips, wanting to kiss them so badly.

"No woman such as you will never become a burden to the great Cavaldi." He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

The girl blushed again but redder but smiled never the less. She wiped off the upcoming tears and hugged his arm, feeling safe and comforted by his presence. They continued walking down the road, enjoying each other's company.


	4. Chapter 4

The festival came around faster than ever. Everybody was so excited and very well prepared. The markets took out their stands for food and treats, each maid made a pie for the contest, and the barrels were filled with wine. But no one was ever that excited except for the girl. She would ask Cavaldi over and over again if it would start. And the same answer would come out of his mouth, "Be-a patient" or "Not-a yet".

"Please Mr. Cavaldi, I'm so eager I can no longer wait." She smiled tugging his arm.

He gave out a sigh while rolling his eyes. What a child this woman is. Can't even wait for a stupid overrated festival. Come to think of it, HE could wait. Not really looking forward to it at all. But thinking twice it was really important to her. But why? These things happen all the time in many towns.

The crowd was gathering all around and the music was starting to play louder and louder in the village square. The girls' eyes and smile grew wide and grabbed Cavaldis sleeve and dragged him to the square.

" Ach!!! Let-a me go!! I'm not ready for-a this at all!!" He yelled as he tried clinging to the ground.

"Oh c'mon! It will be fun Mr. Cavaldi. I promise …. It will be tons of fun." The girl said trying to keep him from clinging onto anything he sees.

Groaning and snorting, he glared at her with his dark eyes and crossed his arms.

"I am-a not going anywhere!"

The girls smile suddenly turned into sadness. Her eyes were starting to shine from the incoming tears and began to whimper like a scared puppy. Oh no … did he just make a woman cry? Oh dear, this could be a problem for him. Not knowing how sensitive she is and how much she wanted to go. As many people would tell him to never keep your hopes up but he didn't expect to see a woman cry over this. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh fine. We'll-a go to the stupid festival ….. But YOU have to stay close to-a me. Is that-a clear?" He looked at her with an uneasy face.

She shrieked in happiness and hugged him tightly. Besides being hugged to death … He was glad she didn't bawl.

"It's a deal!" She gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose and began storming off.

Did she just kiss him? She did. It was really awkward but really nice. He gave off a smug smile and got up to catch up to her.

~*~*~*

He followed her wherever she went to make sure she was safe and sound. She met many people including the baker and the black smith. Laughing and smiling. It really seemed she was having the best time of her life. Observing and watching the people how they do this or how they do that. Hasn't she seen any of these things before? Curious little thing.

Things began to get softer as couples got together and started dancing. Cavaldi smiled a little as he stepped from the side from the others. He felt a tug on his arm and saw the girl.

"What is the-a matter? Did someone-a hurt you?" He asked, about to pull a cigar out.

"A—actually …. I …. Was um … wondering if you would uh … like to dance with me. You seemed so lonely here." She smiled holding out her hand.

His eyes grew and bit his cigar in half. Did he just hear those words come out of her mouth? He was never asked to dance with anybody before. It felt so strange that it was starting to scare him. Looking at her hand, he slowly took hers and began walking to where the others were dancing at. His nerves started to act up as he started to forget most the dancing steps. God have mercy on his soul if he begins to step on a foot or two.

"Are you ready Mr. Cavaldi?" The girl smiled softly as she placed her left hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

He nodded hesitantly and put his right hand on her waist, trying not to blush, and the other holding her hand.

_Just-a take baby steps Cavaldi. I'm-a sure she won't mind if I step on her foot. Will she? _

They began to sway very slowly as the music played softly. It felt like being in a ball, listening to soft music while dancing with a strange girl. She was very good at leading and always has that soft smile on her face. It was scaring him a little but he plans to get his head straight for the important things. He shook his head a little.

"So-a what is your-a name? Ever since you-a got here I never get to-a know your name." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered a little from his warm breath and looked away. Her expression was a mix that was very hard to comprehend. Did she have an embarrassing name? Did she hate her own name?

"Oh please m'dear. If it is a bad name I won't laugh … I promise." He said doing the cross-your-heart-and-hope-to-die.

She looked back and him and cleared her throat.

"M-my name is …. Is …. Violette. Yes …. Violette." She said as her voice cracked a little, having a crooked smile.

Cavaldi looked at her closely. She didn't seem French to him. But if she said it was her name then it was her name. He smiled and held her a little closer.

"That's all i-a wanted to know."

Of course he lied at that point. He wanted to know where she came from and why she came from. But it all doesn't matter right now. It was a time to dance and have a good time for a change. It may seem that she's seemingly strange but he liked that. It's nice to see someone who is different from the rest. Someone who is different as he is and will accept that. Someone fun to be around with. And someone to hold close to and feel the first kiss. It might be easier to say that he was slowly falling for her. He wouldn't call it love at first sight but it might say that it was something that he was looking for. The cold beating in his heart …. Gone.

"You-a know, I never had this much fun in-a forever …. Until I met-a you." Cavaldi said softly staring deeply in her eyes, placing his forehead on hers.

"Oh it was nothing. I was just trying to help sin—"She stopped as his hand was placed on her cheek.

Her skin was pale and soft. He began gently massaging her cheek, feeling the blood rushed to it causing to go rosy red. He placed his other hand on her other cheek, feeling the warmth on his cold hands. It felt so nice. The girl shivered again from the coldness of his hands, but it felt nice against her blushing face. Everything he does just makes her blush. His handsome face, the comforting touch he gives, and his personality. Protective, stubborn, but yet funny.

"H-have you ever …. Uhm …. Been-a with another man?" He gulped, seeing her eyes glisten once again.

She shook her head and kept her eyes locked on him. Getting closer and closer …….

"I've never ……….. Have." She exhaled, seeing their lips coming close to each other.

They soon came to an embrace making an inch for the first sweet kiss. She felt his fingers run through her long straight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. And soon after, their lips finally met. Oh how sweet and succulent it felt. The warmth expanding throughout their bodies. Hearts beating twice as fast. None of them didn't want to let go.

But soon came a loud bang from the entrance door. Horses neighing and galloping as the people start to panic all over the place like ants. The kiss broke fast as they both looked to the direction where it was coming from. It soon turned out that it was soldiers running to every house carrying a torch. The main leader soon came up. He took off his general hat, revealing his grey blonde hair in a pony tail, and came up to her.

"Well …. I finally found you." He chuckled with a grotesque grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Cavaldi pulled out his sword and pulled Violette behind him.

"You-a dare to interrupt this town in peace with your-a damn Frenchmen?!" He stared at the general coldly.

The general could do nothing but laugh along with his men. He hopped of his horse and looked at the girl.

"I never inzerrupted anything in this town filled with liars and thieves." He grunted while pulling the girl away from Cavaldi and placed his pocket knife to her neck.

Cavaldi gasped at seeing her close to death. He dropped his sword immediately, hoping he would drop his as well. Tensions were high as the general began whispering to her.

"Now I have you my little canary." He chuckled darkly as he pecked her cheek.

Flinching from that very kiss, she squirmed to try to get out of his grip. Cavaldis blood began to boil for he couldn't stand what the hell is this about. If he wanted her then he could go piss of.

"Let her go! I'll do anything just please don't harm-a her!" He pleaded.

"Oh my dear sir .... I don't plan to harm her. I plan to zake her." The general grinned, swooning to the horse with Violette on his shoulder.

"Eek!! Put me down right now!! Cavaldi!!!" She screamed trying to squirm.

Cavaldi snatched his sword and began to run to the entrance where they have exited. But those horses were way too fast for him. There was no possible way he could catch up to them now. It's hopeless. She's gone and he has no clue where they could be gone to. The heart in his chest began to feel cold within every second. It hurts so much.

"The one chance I-a get to know what-a love is .. Is gone." He sighed trying to hold back the tears.

Angelika came up with her horse and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and jumped a little from seeing her all of the sudden.

"Go to her Cavaldi. She needs you as much as you need her." She smiled giving the reins to him.

He nodded and hopped on the horse.

"Thank-a you Angelika. You are-a forever in my debt." He smiled lightly taking off.

He didn t know where exactly they would be but they left tracks of their horses and some dropped gun bullets. What a wonderful coincidence.

~*~*~*

"How could you do this to me?! How could you?!? I gave you everything and you ran like it was nothing!" The general walked back and forth in a dungeon room somewhere in the french headquarters.

She didn't respond except for a soft scoff.

"It never made me happy. You never made me happy. Your a greedy and selfish man, Bernard."

He stepped up and smacked her across the face causing her to fall.

"Watch what you say little princess! Don't forget i have your country under my control." The general hissed sharply.

She remembered now seeing him for the first time. The very first horrific time. Flames were dancing on houses while a thousand screams were filling the air. The evil grin from the generals face as he and his men watched house to house burn to the ground. She grit her teeth wanting to hit him back. But its best not to provoke him.

"You will never get your filthy hands on my beloved land! Never!" She got up and stood her ground.

"Edin Edin Edin .... such a shame your so stubborn. Thats how i killed your father. Too stubborn to follow what i wanted him to do." Benard chuckled.

"That's because he would never take orders from a suck up man like ye!!" She barked feeling the flash tears running behind her eyes.

The both of them ran into a long pause. Such short notice to hear harsh words from a princess of another country far away and being occupied by the french. Like his own father, General Vavarin Delatombe, died trying to occupy Germany itself. But failed after the sudden death from the Grimm brothers. Benard would do anything to get revenge. All it takes is to do something small then take the jackpot.

"You'll see my little princess. I will be your king of your miserable land and take over Germany as a wish to my father." Benard grabbed her arm furiously.

"Ye will never be my king. Never! My people won't allow that. It takes a true man to be a king of a small country." Edin scoffed, rolling her eyes.

One pure heart the legend says will be the true heir to the throne for the prince or princess. No one else. In her eyes, the general is nothing but emptiness inside just like his cruel father. Wanting nothing but power from one to another. No love can come from a monster like him. Her heart was already taken by the great Cavaldi. Who took her in for shelter, kept her safe, and had the most wonderful time in her life.

"Hmp .... Oh! By the way, i know you were with that Cavaldi," Bernard took out his pocket knife, looking deeply into it. "Looks like i'll have to put senses into that low life Italian man."

Edin's eyes widened. What is he going to do? He wouldn't dare to hurt him. She would do anything for Cavaldi even if it means costing her very life. But she didn't want him to get hurt or even killed. She'll have to give herself to Benard .... for her love and safety for Cavaldi.

_Me love .... please forgive me _


End file.
